Forever
by Miss Degrassi writer
Summary: When Clare is in New York and they go back to Eli's dorm after getting dinner, they have sex and Lenore almost walks in on them Clare realizes Lenore is in love with Eli. She tells Lenore how being with Eli is not always sunshine and rainbows.


Eli slammed Clare against the wall and began to kiss her hungrily she'd thought he'd said he was over her, but she didn't question it, she began to feed him with kisses. She wrapped her arms around his body, and he did the same to her, she felt his love wash over her and her love for him filled her heart again, they were back to the way they were before. He disconnected his lips from hers and whispered into her ears. ''I never got over you Clare''. She was so glad that she'd asked him to let her spend the night, with him she smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

''Eli, won't you're room mate be home soon?'' She whispered looking over at the door, she felt him pulling off her shirt, she did want to have sex, but she didn't want Eli's room mate to walk in on them. She had really hurt Eli and now he was willing to take her back. Her shirt fell to the floor and Eli began to work on her bra.

''He won't''. Clare's bra fell to the floor and she turned around and undid Eli's jeans, and his shirt he pulled off her boxers and his shirt and Clare pulled of the bottoms he'd given her. She turned around they were both naked now, and they began to kiss again. That was the thing about them, they could kiss forever, they enjoyed it as much as sex. Eli picked her up and set her on his bed. ''You're so beautiful''. He moaned as he started to rub her breasts, then he lowered his head and began to lick her nipples. His eyes looking at her fondly. she reached over and began to stroke his cock. He moaned and kissed her again and they fell onto the bed Eli on top of Clare. Eli began to move up and down inside of her, she moaned again.

''Eli, I'm so close!'' She said as he kissed her as they kept kissing and Eli grinded on her hips, she felt her self starting to cum and she clutched the pillow trying not to scream out loud. ''ELI!'' He smirked making her cum even more. She knew this Lenore girl could probably hear from across the hall. ''ELI FASTER!'' They rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

''Are you OK''. He touched the bandage on her forehead, she nodded and kept kissing him, He kissed her back and they lay there on the ground for a second. She moved her head down below she looked into his eyes, he nodded and she moved down and began to suck on his Cock. He was moaning now, and she wanted to smile but couldn't of course. He came in her mouth and she reached up and kissed him on the lips, letting the cum go into his mouth he returned the cum into her mouth and they played this game until they were both forced to swallow. He then laid her back down gently and moved himself on top of her. He began to rub her clit with his finger. She felt herself getting hot and bothered and she began to moan again. Then he moved his head down and began to lick her clit going in circles.

They were laying in Eli's bed now fully clothed and Clare was resting her head on Eli's chest. Eli was holding her close to him and they weren't kissing, or talking they were just spending time together like they'd had so little of. She looked up at Eli, this was the second time they'd had sex, and it had been even better then the first. ''I love you Clare''. He kissed her forehead.

''I love you too Eli''. They hugged one another closer and at that moment the door swung open and Eli and Clare both looked up, still holding one another, they were in to much bliss to move. There standing at the door was Lenore, Eli didn't move, he only squeezed Clare harder. Clare knew she was Eli's friend and Clare wanted to be nice to her.

''I forgot, you were here''. She snapped she slammed the door. Eli seemed ok with it, but Clare wasn't the girl was obviously hurt. She didn't know what to do, but she had to do something.

''Give me a second''. She stood up and Eli grabbed her hand.

''Clare, she means nothing to me!'' Clare shook her head, how could he be so blind, the girl was so hurt by the fact that Eli didn't seem to care about the kiss they'd shared. ''I love you!'' She smiled, she knew he wouldn't have sex with her without planning to get back together with her.

''Eli, its OK! I know! Can't you see she likes you?'' Eli looked guilty, but nodded.

''I know.. but I don't feel the same way, I only love you!''. Clare sat down and ran her hands through Eli's hair she was so glad to hear Eli say this.

'' I know Eli, I feel the same way, but someone needs to talk to her''. She pointed out into the hallway, the girl must be feeling so horrible, right now. She knew she had when Eli had dumped her. ''And you're not going to do it are you?'' She turned around and walked out to find the blonde sitting on the floor outside.

''You're a pretty as I expected you to be''. She said as she sat down beside the girl, who looked over at her. ''No wonder he kissed you''. She looked up at Clare shaking her head.

''I could never measure up to you''. She said looking at Clare with a bitter smile. ''He's crazy about you''. She smiled glad Lenore could see this, but felt sorry for her at the same time.

''Sometimes, thats not a good thing''. Clare picked at her nails thinking about the past. ''Eli's been through a lot, When we met he didn't want to get attached to me. When he did... well it wasn't good, he ended up driving his care into a wall for me, Eli's not always easy to be around''. She looked at the door where he was waiting for her to come back. ''But he's... amazing.''

''I know he was so unhappy without you... he started putting trash under his bed after you broke up with him, JJ and I couldn't get him to stop.'' She sighed Eli had started hording again... because of her... great. ''He loves you, you love him, I was crazy to try and come between you''. She shook her head. ''I just... have never had a guy love me like Eli does you''. Eli opened the door and winked at Clare and she smiled at him. She got up and walked back into his dorm and she could hear Eli talking to her. She realized she would have to do the same to Drew, It would kill her... but she had to if she wanted to be with Eli... and she did.

And this time, it would be forever.


End file.
